Changes
by McG31
Summary: It's been 5 years since Regina left Hogwarts as a student... but now she's back as the Muggle Studies teacher. There have been so many changes since she left, but there's one thing, or person, that may not have. SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't be too harsh on me!  
>I'm a HUGE Snape fan. I obviously don't go completely true to his roots, but to me Severus was still really good at heart. SnapeOC.  
>First couple chapters are pretty short, as I'm getting a feel for this and working it all out.<br>Any helpful feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

I awake with a sudden jolt and feel myself beginning to break a sweat. These dreams I'm having, I know that they're always nightmares but when I awake, I can't remember of what. Why can't I remember something that I must find so terrifying?

My journal and a couple papers fall from my lap and onto the dark green rug on the floor. I look around for a second, realizing I must have fallen asleep in the armchair while reading over my new lesson plans.

I straighten myself up to look at the clock on the mantel. 5:40pm.

"Shit!" I shout as I jump out of the chair and over to the bathroom.

Today is my first official day as the new Muggle Studies Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, of course, I am running late. Grabbing my wand, I conjure up a couple charms to help myself get ready a little faster; brush my shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, curl my hair, apply my makeup, brush my teeth. Being a witch just makes these things so much easier.

Running over to the arm chair by my bed, I grab and quickly put on the new dress that I had bought in Diagon Alley just yesterday; a sleeved, knee length, scoop necked, black dress with a thin red accent belt, along with my 3 inch heels to add just a little height to my 5 foot 3 stature. And, of course, we couldn't forget my new teaching robes. I really don't mind that they're black, it's one of my favorite colors to wear.

I check myself in the mirror, still find it astounding how naturally pale I am, and then head out of my quarters for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I quicken my pace to make my way down to the Great Hall in time for the Start-of-Term Feast.<p>

As I'm descending down the steps to the entry way in front of the Great Hall doors, I see students still making their way inside. I stop and stand in the middle of the staircase, gaze at the students for a moment, and slightly grin to myself before finally making my way down to the doors.

Stopping in front of the doors, I take a deep breathe, exhale, and make my way through the masses of students. I overhear many students talk of their summer activities, their vacations, families, new class schedules, and their wonder to who this unfamiliar woman is walking through the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore concludes his conversation with a group of 3 Gryffindor students, who seem like 5th or 6th years, before making his way over to me. The mature wizard has a large cheerful smile on his face as he approaches me.

"Miss Gale. An absolute pleasure to see you again, dear." He grips me in a hug.

"You as well, Headmaster. And thank you ever so much for the position. It will do well to help me… to help both of us, hopefully." I look around at the grand décor of the hall. "Never thought I'd be back."

"We're glad to have you back. All of us."

Dumbledore offers his arm and leads me over to the staff table.

"Minerva, you remember our newest Muggle Studies Mistress, don't you?" Professor McGonagall looks at me intently for a moment.

"Miss Gale. It has been far too long." She beams brightly at me and takes me in an embrace. "I hope you and Robert are doing well. I can't even begin to imagine what you two have gone through." Her bright smile replaced by a look of sorrow.

"We're making it through. One day at a time." I tell her with a small reassuring smile. Minerva looks towards the doors at an irritable looking Filch.

"I must fetch the new first years. We shall catch up sometime soon. How about tea in my office? Just like old times?" She asks with a grin as she begins to walk away.

"I'd love to, Professor." I say as we give each other a short wave goodbye.

Dumbledore then leads me over to another staff member, a staff member that no student could ever forget, no matter how hard he or she tried.

"Severus…" I feel myself begin to freeze up as he turns to acknowledge us. "I am sure that you remember Mi-"

"Miss Gale." He states, cutting off the Headmaster and slightly nodding his head as a greeting.

"Professor Snape. It's wonderful to see you again." Trying to make any sort of conversation so to not be so awkward. A smile begins to grow on the Headmaster's face, as he slowly backs away and makes his way to his podium.

"You as well, Miss Gale." He pauses and hastily looks me up and down. "It's hard to believe it has been five years since you left this school."

"Hmmm… Out of everyone, I wouldn't have expected you to remember how long it's been, Professor." I state, he lifts an eyebrow.

As Dumbledore gives his welcoming speech and the first years are sorted, I try to keep myself seeming as interested as possible and my eyes looking straight ahead at the students. From time to time, I can feel Snape's eyes quickly looking over at me from his spot a couple chairs over.

This isn't what I need right now. I need to focus on this new career and my future here, not on my past. All I've wanted for the past few months was to move on. All I've wanted is to start anew, but thinking about it, maybe coming back to Hogwarts isn't really 'starting anew'. Maybe it's just a trap to bring up old memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another morning, another jolt, another nightmare to wake up from. Why is it that I can't remember what I must find so frightening in these dreams?

_7:34AM_, my clock reads on my bedside table. My first class isn't until eleven. Plenty of time to make myself look presentable and head for breakfast in the Great Hall.

I get myself ready in the bathroom, then slip on a white blouse, black knee-length skirt, black flats and my robes.

Checking my reflection in the mirror before leaving my quarters, I basically look just like I did 5 years ago. All I'm missing are the knee-high stockings, house emblem on my robe, and the stack of potions and charms books.

* * *

><p>As I'm at my seat at the staff table, I glance over all the students and recognize the small group that Dumbledore was speaking with the previous evening. I recognize one of the boys as Ron Weasley, having been in the same class as his older brother Charles. I'm sure to find out who the other two students are sooner or later.<p>

Glancing over at the Slytherin table, I make eye contact with Draco Malfoy for a split second. He realizes that I'm looking at him as well, gives me a discerning look, and his eyes leave mine.

Just as I'm finishing up my breakfast, I see a shadow in the corner of my eye take its place in the seat next to me.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." I say without turning my head.

"Miss Gale. Lovely to see that you still dress the same as you did so many years ago." He pauses for a moment and looks over at me. "Appears that not much has changed, after all." He picks up his pumpkin juice and begins to drink it. I look over at him with a slight look of disbelief.

"I've changed… Not sure if I can say the same for others." Pushing my plate away from me.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He looks at me hard and sets his drink down as I stand from my chair.

"If you'll excuse me. I have a… a few… things to finish before class." I say before making my way to the Great Hall doors, into the hallway.

After a quick trip back to my quarters, I make my way to my classroom.

* * *

><p>As I reach the classroom door and push on it, it doesn't budge. I pull out my wand and point it at the lock.<p>

"_Alohomora_." Nothing. I point my wand at the lock again.

"_Alohomora!_" I push on the door and still nothing. "Bloody brilliant." Giving the door a swift kick, I tuck my wand back into the pocket of my robe and look down both ends of the hallway. No one in sight to ask for help.

* * *

><p>Walking down one end of the hallway leads me to a staircase. I can remember going down this staircase every day and had always hoped I would never have to descend these stairs again. They lead straight to the dungeons and straight to Snape's office. Professor Snape is the last person I want to associate with at the moment, but I need my classroom opened and if anyone can figure out how to open that damn door, it's him.<p>

Reaching his classroom door, my stomach begins to feel like it's in knots. I stare at the large wooden door for a moment before giving a subtle knock.

"Enter…" I hear him say from inside. He already sounds irritated. Who am I kidding, the man always sounds irritated.

As I push the door open and quietly enter the room, he's sitting at his desk already marking papers from his first class. Typical Snape.

"Come to apologize?" He asks catching me completely off guard.

"I-I… umm… excuse me?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Are you hard of hearing now, Miss Gale?" He sets his quill down and gives me a stone hard look.

"No, I heard you perfectly clear. I'm confused as to what I owe you an apology for." Crossing my arms.

"Maybe the way you stormed off during our conversation at breakfast."

"That was not storming off and it was not much of a conversation."

"Miss Gale, I-"

"Will you stop with the Miss Gale nonsense, please?" I interrupt and take a deep breath. "All I came in here for was to ask if you could please unlock my classroom door. It seems to be stuck." My eyes move to the floor in front of me. I can hear him get up from his chair and walk towards me.

He stops in front of me. Still looking down, all I see are his black pants, shoes, and billowing black robe, but I can feel his presence towering over me.

"Professor Gale..." I shake my head.

"You are so infuriating. You know that?" I ask and finally look up at him. Our eyes make direct contact. I once again feel my stomach twisting itself into tight knots.

"I don't see that, no." He steps around me, opens the door, and walks out into the hallway towards my classroom.

* * *

><p>Snape points his wand at the lock on my classroom door.<p>

"_Alohomora._" The door unlocks and creeks open. He turns towards me and gives me a blank stare.

"If you say one word I swear-"

"I don't see what was so difficult that you couldn't unlock this door by yourself, Miss Gale." I push my way past him and into the classroom.

I set my wand down on my desk and turn towards the door. Snape is nowhere to be seen. I was right, some people haven't changed.

* * *

><p>My first class of the day was a mix of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Not the best combination of students, but it's a lot better than the mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins I'll have tomorrow.<p>

Collecting the student's assignments they left on their desks, I hear a knock on the classroom door. As I turn toward the door, I see my favorite person in the whole world. I throw the papers onto the desk next to me, run toward him, and give him the biggest hug.

"Robert!" I pull back and smile at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came here to see my favorite little sister, that's what!" He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I had to make sure she's making it through her first day back at this hell hole…"

"It's really not that bad! I don't understand why you hate this place so much."

"You know exactly why, Gina." He says with a serious tone, let's go of me and walks over toward my desk.

There's a sudden knock on the door. We both look up.

"Professor McGonagall. Good afternoon." She looks pleased to see me, until she lays eyes on my guest.

"Miss Gale, lovely to see you. I came to check that your first class went accordingly." She smiles once more as her focus is back on me.

"It went more than wonderfully. Hopefully I can say the same for my classes tomorrow."

"Well, with Gryffindors and Slytherins together… that's a bit of a stretch. You know that, dear." Her gaze moves over to Robert. "Mr. Gale, how… lovely to see you again."

"Professor." He nods his head, but makes no eye contact.

"Miss Gale, I shall see you later at dinner." We look at each other and give a silent agreement as she exits my classroom. My eyes the dart back to Robert.

"I know things happened here in the past, but you have to get over it! What happened here is the least of our worries. You have more important things to focus on. And what happened, that had nothing to do with you! That was all my fault and wrong doi-"

"Gina, I'm your older brother! It's my job to look after and protect you!" He grabs me by the shoulders. "Whatever happens to you is also my business. And I'm not going to let you come back in here and have it happen all over again like it did five years ago." He looks me dead in the eyes. "If I come to feel that you shouldn't be here any longer, I will drag you back to London if I have to." I look down at my shoes.

"Robert, I'm a grown woman. I'm not your little teenage sister you need to watch over anymore. If something happens, I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"Really? You expect me to leave you to defend yourself when you couldn't even unlock your own door?" I quickly look back up at him, he has a smirk growing across his face. I push him away.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so I didn't see you struggle to unlock your door and then come back with, not only help but, Snape to unlock it for you?" He crosses his arms.

"Please leave." I whisper.

"You have no idea what you're doing! Don't do this." He grabs me by the shoulders again. "You're smarter than this, Gina. Don't do this." Robert kisses my forehead and hugs me. "I don't want to watch you go through more hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you so much for the new followers! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I know these first few chapters are pretty short, but they will get longer. I have already written the next 3 chapters and they are about double the length. Any and all feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It's been almost two months since my time has started at Hogwarts and it has completely flown by. I teach two classes of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws on Mondays and Wednesdays, and two classes of Gryffindors and Slytherins on Tuesdays and Thursdays. My Fridays have been spent grading papers, having brunch teas with Minerva, and spending a little time sitting by the lake. I've been catching up with a few of my old professors since I've been here, as well as avoiding some. The only time I see Professor Snape is at breakfast, dinner, and any random time I pass him in the halls. He can't bring up the door incident if he doesn't see me.

* * *

><p>Tonight is the night of the Halloween Feast. I've heard that this celebration has become even bigger since I left. There's now apparently games, as well as music and dancing. When I was here, it was just a grand feast with the castle ghosts trying to scare all the students out of their wits.<p>

I guess I should try to dress up somewhat for the occasion. Searching through my wardrobe, I pull out a black long-sleeved floor-length dress with a jeweled scoop neck. I haven't worn this dress since, well, since my parent's burial. May be a bit fancy for the Halloween Feast, but I always like to be just a tad overdressed.

_5:56PM. _My clock on the mantel reads.

"Damn it!" I run and grab my favorite black heels from the floor, slip them on, and hurry out the door.

"Professor Gale!" I hear from behind me as I'm leaving my quarters. "Have you got a moment?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, Harry. Walk with me." After locking the door, I turn to walk down the hallway with the famous 5th year. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just talking to Dumbledore and, not to sound completely forward or anything, but he told me that I should just come talk to you. He wants me to get to know you more."

"Oh, did he? That would have nothing to do with you being 'The Chosen One' and I possibly having a connection that could help you, is it?" I turn my head and smile at him.

"That may have something to do with it." We both laugh.

"Well, we'll get to know each other and, when the time comes, we'll end up finding out why we're so useful to each other."

"Sounds like a plan." We take a few steps in silence until he speaks up again. "Professor, may I ask you about-"

As we round the corner to the Great Hall, Minerva and Snape are outside the doors having a discussion, and Minerva doesn't look too pleased. I usher Harry to go on ahead inside the hall before walking over to the pair.

"Severus, if you repea-"

"Good evening, Professors." Minerva gives me a forced smile as I cut her off, while Snape gives me a look that could kill. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I say as I try to make my way out.

"No, Miss Gale, it's alright. We were just finishing up." Minerva looks back to Snape. "Severus, we shall talk more about this later." He gives her an approving nod and walks into the hall, she follows. What the hell was that about?

* * *

><p>Inside the Great Hall, students are dancing, laughing, eating, and just having an overall wonderful evening. As I make my way over to the staff table, I can't help but notice all the changes they've made to these feasts since I attended here.<p>

"Miss Gale, looking lovely as usual." The Headmaster comes from behind me.

"Thank you, Sir. I'd say, 'you as well' but it would be odd to say that you look lovely."

"No, no. I wouldn't mind it. I feel lovely." I begin to laugh at him and he puts his head close to my ear. "I believe someone else has also noticed how lovely you look this evening." He whispers. I stop laughing and turn my head to look at him. Dumbledore, you clever old man. He knows what he's doing and he knows it's wrong. "Care for a dance?" He holds out his elbow for me to take. I hesitate for a moment, but then give in.

As he guides us out to the dance floor, I can feel eyes on me.

"Have you thought more about my proposition?" He begins guiding our dance.

"Of course. You know that I'm more than willing to help out The Order in any way that I can, but I can't help but think of all the bad things that could result from this. You know what happened last time I connected with… them." As I look at him, he seems distracted by something behind me.

"You know, some things have changed since you left," he pauses "but not everything." Oh no, not the whole changing thing again. I look at him confused. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Miss Gale." My eyes shift down to our mostly stable feet.

"Professor, please. What happened should have never occurred." He changes our dance's course to a new direction.

"Or maybe now that you're back, it's proof that it was supposed to happen. That all of this is supposed to happen. I have a good feeling about all of this." He changes our dance's course, again.

"I don't think so." And again.

"Really?" And again.

"Why are you so sure?" And again.

"Why aren't you, Miss Gale?" He spins me and let's go of my hand.

As I turn around, I spin right into the chest of a Professor Severus Snape. He catches me, one hand supporting me around my waist.

"Miss Gale, you should pay more attention to where you're dancing." He very gently lets go of me.

"Well, Dumbledore should pay more attention to where he flings his dance partners." As I pat on my dress to straighten it out, I try not to look up at him. "Why aren't you out there dancing with some pretty young woman?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Not really my thing." He pauses. "But, I wouldn't mind if a pretty young woman accompanied me on a stroll in the courtyard." I stop and slowly look up at him.

"Umm, I don't… I mean, I-I'm sure that-" I'm suddenly interrupted by Snape grabbing my hand, walking us through the back of the Great Hall, and out the side door.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the stone bench on the far side of the courtyard, I can feel my stomach tightening in knots again. I set my hands in my lap and begin fidgeting. Why does this always have to happen when he's nearby?<p>

"You look lovely tonight." Snape makes himself comfortable in the spot next to me.

"Thank you." I say, still looking down at my fidgeting hands in my lap. There's a few seconds of silence until, suddenly, he places one of his hands over both of mine.

"Regina, you need to stop." I steady my hands and look over at him.

"Finally let off the whole 'Miss Gale' thing…" I can see him give a hint of a smile.

"Thought maybe it would make you more relaxed."

"Well, it definitely did." His grip on my hands becomes a little tighter.

"I cannot believe it's really been five years since you left." He pauses for a moment. "I feel like it's been so much longer." He's not doing this right now is he? He's not doing what I think he's doing. "Regina, we really need to talk." I feel myself getting nervous again and want so badly to start fidgeting.

"I don't think there's any reason to, Severus. Things happen for a reason." I pause and glance up at the starry night sky, before looking over at his dark eyes. "Everything that happened was supposed to."

"I don't fully believe that." We both look into each other eyes. Not a single word spoken for at least the next minute. Could Dumbledore really have been correct, that things have changed? I would have expected other things to change, but never Snape. And I'm still not sure that I really believe it.

It doesn't faze me that Snape is slowly moving closer to me until his face is right in front of my own. I place my hand on his chest to stop him.

"I can't do this." I pause, feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

I've never gotten up so fast in my life.

* * *

><p>I dash through the halls and into my quarters as quickly as physically possible. After slamming the door behind me and locking it, everything in sight becomes blurry and I'm sitting on the floor with my back against the door. Tears are streaming down my face.<p>

How could he do this to me? After everything that had before been said and done? He had sought out my heart once and I decided to give it to him, but then he denied me. But before, I'm not completely sure it was really my heart he was seeking. I cannot be denied by this man twice, by this man that I have never fallen out of love with.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following the story! Sorry for the late update, went out of town for a few days. But I'm back and was able to write out a couple chapters while I was away. More to come soon!  
>**Italics are flashbacks!** :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Over the next week, I didn't see a trace of Severus. The house-elves brought me both my breakfast and dinner to where I could have it in my private quarters. I would teach my classes and then come directly back to my room, once or twice making a short visit to the lake. There was no way that I could face him. I can't have a repeat of what happened five years ago, I just can't.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, you wished to see me?"<p>

"Ahh, yes, Miss Gale. Please come on in." Dumbledore offered me a chair in front of his desk.

I had only ever been in the Headmaster's Office once during my time as a student at Hogwarts and I remember it very clearly. My 3rd year, a girl named Emma Grey. She was a 5th year in Slytherin…

_"__Now, Miss Gale, please enlighten us on what happened." Dumbledore asked of me._

_"__Emma, called her that word! That word you are never to call Muggle-Borns! And Katrina is my friend! I wasn't going to just stand by and let her say that nasty word to her!" I yelled, probably louder than I needed to._

_"__Miss Grey, is this true?" The Headmaster questioned her._

_"__Yes, sir." She answered with her head down. "But that little Hufflepuff doesn't deserve the attention of Slytherins! The little mudblood should be-"_

_"__Miss Grey, you should learn to watch your tongue." Stated a statuary Snape from the back of the room. Emma's head reverted back to the floor._

_"__Miss Grey, twenty points shall be taken from Slytherin for your unacceptable behavior." Emma sent me a deathly glare from under her bent over figure. _

_"__And also detention with me for the next 3 evenings." Came from Snape. Emma quickly brought her head up, with her mouth open agape. "The cauldrons could use a good scrubbing."_

_Did Professor Snape really just give one of his Slytherins a detention?_

"Miss Gale, I have asked you here to further discuss my proposition."

"Sir, I have already told you that I would be more than willing to help out in any way that I possibly can. I personally don't think I could be of much help, but I am willing to try."

"That's wonderful. I know your last encounter with them was Earth shattering, but you may be our only hope to get the information I require." He paused suddenly. "I know you're wanting to avoid him at all costs, but I need you to work alongside Severus to the best of your abilities."

"Sir, I really don't think that-" Dumbledore raises his hand to silence me.

"I have already spoken with Severus about the situation and he is more than willing." Of course, he is. You'd see that he is if you saw what he tried to pull the other night.

"Yes, Sir. I will do whatever needs to be done." That was all I could say.

Suddenly, I hear the door to the Headmaster's Office creak open.

"You wished to see me?" came from a low velvet voice. Great, now all we're missing is Emma Grey and it could one big happy reunion!

"Ahh, Severus, please sit down. I was just discussing with Miss Gale my proposition for you both." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, as Severus took the seat next to mine. "You are both very well aware of the current situation of the war, and the both of you have very close ties with the other side. It would help The Order greatly to have both of you working together to get us the information that we so desperately need. Now," he looks at us over his half-moon spectacles "I realize that there is a history with the two of you, but I know the two of you are more than capable of working together on this." Severus and I glance over at each other before looking back at Dumbledore.

"We are both more than willing, Professor." stated Snape.

* * *

><p>After the meeting in Dumbledore's office, I made my way down to the lake and found a tree to sit against. It was a nice and cool November afternoon. Not as many students were outside as I thought there would be, especially not as many Gryffindors as I would have thought. I pull my book out of my bag and get about 4 pages into it, when suddenly a shadow is cast over me. I look up.<p>

"Robert?" I am so confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yells at me, grabbing my upper arm and yanking me up off the ground.

"I believe I was sitting here enjoying a nice day and reading a good book!" I try breaking free of his grip but am unsuccessful. "But it appears that someone has come along to ruin that for me!"

"You know fairly well that I'm not talking about your precious little book!" He grabs both of my arms. "What are you doing agreeing to help out the Order?!" I'm silent for a moment.

"How… how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Gina! I can find these things out."

"But… I don't…"

"Don't do it! You'll get yourself killed going into Death Eater territory. I'm not having it! I can't always be there looking out for you!" I push him away.

"Then leave! I know what I'm doing! I didn't ask you to look after me!"

"You aren't doing this because that bat is forcing you to, are you?" I'm stunned that something like this would come out of his mouth. Actually, I'm not. He's never been a fan of him. "Is he blackmailing you? If he hurts you, I swear to Merlin, I will Avad-" I smack him before he has the chance to finish his words.

"How dare you… get the hell out of here." I pick up my book that had fallen from my hands when he grabbed me. Robert then grabs my arms again.

"If he does anything to you, I will personally see to it that that greasy git is put in Azkaban where he belongs."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why are you doing this?! Don't do this to yourself! They will kill you! They don't care about you, the Order doesn't care what happens to you, get out while you can!" I try pushing him away from me, but he holds firmly onto me and pushes me against the tree. "Severus doesn't care about you. Why can't you get that through your head?! He never did." I can feel the tears starting to sting at the back of my eyes. "You're so stupid, Gina! When will you learn?!" I can't think with him yelling at me. "Get out! For your safety, get out! No one cares about you!"

"You could not be more wrong…" I hear a velvet voice with a twinge of anger to it come from behind Robert. Robert quickly turns his head around, still holding onto my arms.

"Get the hell outta here, Snape! This is none of your concern!"

"Actually, I believe it is. See, you have mentioned my name in the situation. And not only that," his gaze moves from Robert to me, "you seem to be hurting someone that I care about." Robert's face at that moment was the best part of the afternoon, his jaw drops and his head slowly turned back to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"He's playing you, Gina…" Robert whispered to me. "You remember last time, don't you?"

How could I forget, you git?

_"__Severus… I… I want to know what… what this is." We were in Severus' private chambers the night before I was to leave on the Hogwarts Express, going back home after graduating. Both of us sitting on his couch, curled up with his arm around me. "What happens after I get on that train tomorrow?" I feel him shift in his seat._

_"__Once you leave my quarters tonight," he pauses for a brief moment, I look up at him. "it is goodbye." I move to get up from my spot, but he grabs onto my wrist._

_"__What?" I pull my wrist from his grip._

_"__It's complicated. We both knew this was never going to work and was only temporary."_

_"__Really? That's not what you said to me the other night. You told me that you care about me, you told me that you… that you…and you promised me…" I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes._

_"__Regina, we both know that our lives are very different. You know what my life consists of and what has to be done to maintain order in it…" He looks down at the floor for a moment. "I don't want you as part of it." He might as well have just stabbed me in the heart right then and there. I'd given him my life and my love over the previous five months. I walk over towards the door and grab my cloak from the coatrack. _

_"__So, you were lying to me then... the other night…"_

_"__You should know better by now that I wouldn't mean something like that." My eyes turn away from him._

_"__You're unbelievable…" I whisper._

_"__I don't want you in my life anymore."_

_The tears begin rolling down my cheeks. _

_"__Goodbye, Severus." I turn around and grab the door handle, halfway out the door when I feel his hand on my shoulder._

_"__Regina, please…" We're both silent for a moment before I turn back around toward him._

_"__You've chosen your path and made it clear. It's my turn to choose mine." And with that, I grabbed the door handle and closed it behind me._

"Gina, don't listen to him... Gina!" I snap back to reality.

"Please, just let go of me, Robert." He hesitates and then slowly lifts his grip from my arms. I grab my book and my bag from the ground and make my way back up to the castle, without a word to either men.

"You know exactly what'll happen to her if she doesn't leave the Order's side, Snape. Do you really want that?" Robert questioned Severus.

"No one will harm her. She is under my protection."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

><p>I had just gotten halfway through my book when I looked up at the clock on my mantel.<p>

_10:50PM_

I put my book back on the shelf and then pick up my bag to hang on the hook, when suddenly a piece of folded parchment falls out of the side pocket. I bend down to pick it up and open it.

_Regina,_

_Meet me at 11PM, where you can see the stars and the moon._

_S.S._

Really? He's going to do this right now?

I fold the parchment back up, slip it back into my bag pocket, and look at the clock.

_10:52PM_

Should I go? I know what's going to end up coming of this, if I do. Maybe I should, just to see what he wants. Maybe it's not even about what I think it is. Maybe it's about something completely different. But with where he's wanting me to meet him, not likely.

I grab my robe from the hook by the door and slip it on.

Damn him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for all of the new follows! I really appreciate it. I would also appreciate any feedback or comments :)  
>I'm trying to post at least twice a week, so here is my first post for this week. Will post against either Thursday or Friday.<br>**Italics are flashbacks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As I'm climbing the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower, it's getting colder and colder. I can feel the wind beginning to blow through my robes and my hair. Arriving at the top of the steps, I see Severus over by the railing, looking out over the castle grounds.

_"__Keep your eyes closed." Severus whispered to me, his left hand holding onto my arm and his right hand on my hip, guiding me along._

_"__They're closed." I say with a small smile._

_Severus had sent a message to me that morning to meet him at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room at precisely 7:06pm. I spent the entire morning and afternoon in classes spacing out, every possible reason he would call for me at that time running through my mind._

_"__Almost there…" He pauses for a moment as we take a few more steps. _

_Suddenly, we've stopped. As we're standing there, I can hear the sound of wind and feel a small breeze move through my hair. I feel Severus remove his hand from my arm and move it down to my hand, placing it on what feels like a cold railing. He leaves his hand on top of mine and I can feel him moving closer against me. _

_"__Open your eyes…" He whispers in my ear._

_I open my eyes and see the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. He had brought me up to the Astronomy Tower just as the sun was beginning to set. Just as it was lining the mountains and the lake in the horizon. We both stood there for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Colors of orange, pink and yellow beginning to overtake the horizon. I grab Severus' hands and bring them to encircle me in his arms. Suddenly, the sky becomes dark and the colors have faded. I turn myself around to face him, our bodies against each other._

_"__Thank you for bringing me up here." I say to him in a faint voice. I place both of my hands on the sides of his face, and slowly bring it to mine. My lips reach his for a soft kiss. I pull away and look into his eyes._

_"__What was that for?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow._

_"__I… I love you, Severus." We look at each other for a short moment, silent. I put my head down and release myself from his arms. "This was lovely. Thank you." I wrap myself tighter into my cloak. "I should be going now." I take two steps around Severus before he reaches for me and grabs my wrist._

_"__You haven't seen the best part yet." I turn around, look at where he's grabbed my wrist, and then up to his eyes. "Please…"_

Standing at the top of the stairs, I clear my throat. Severus quickly turns around and spots me.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come" He says to me as he turns back around to face the landscape.

"Well, one can only wonder what a person wants calling for them this late in the evening" I say as I walk up to the railing, standing next to him.

Both of us stand there in silence for a moment. Looking out over the grounds, the night is just as beautiful as when the sun sets. The moon is shining brightly off the lake, the outline of black hills and mountains in the distance. Looking up, I am reminded of the last time we were up here together. A clear dark sky, filled with thousands of shining and sparkling stars. Reminded of him pointing out all the different constellations to me that night. Reminded of him wrapping me in his oversized cloak when I got cold. Reminded of us staying out much past my student curfew. Reminded of him kissing me goodnight for the first time.

"So…" I finally say after a few minutes.

"You remember it, don't you?" Severus quietly asks me.

"You're going to need to be a little more specific, dear." Severus is silent for a moment and looks down at his still hands on the railing. The look in his eyes, like he's contemplating whether he should continue on.

"What happened here... a little over five years ago" He finally responds.

"I remember perfectly well what happened" I say quietly. It is quiet for a moment again until Severus swiftly turns his body towards me. As he looks down, his hands reach for mine and he holds onto them. For a few seconds, he stares at my hands in his. Severus is the hardest person to read. Even looking into his eyes, it's so difficult to tell what he is thinking or feeling.

"You mean a lot more to me than I think you realize" He finally says. When he says this, all those delightful memories of the two of us come rushing back to my mind. But they're interrupted by the memory of when he ended and crushed it all.

"Severus, I don't think that you…"

"Regina, please just listen to me," he interrupts. "I need to explain myself. I need to explain everything to you and to clear out the air." His grip on my hands becomes tighter and I can tell he's starting to get a bit worked up. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I need you to know, that what happened, that was not what I actually wanted." Severus then becomes quiet again.

"What do you mean? What isn't want you wanted?" I question. He slowly removes one of his hands from mine, reaches into the pocket inside of his coat, and pulls out a preserved dried and flattened magnolia. It was the same magnolia that I had picked from a tree on one of our walks through the forest. After we had returned from our walk that evening, I slipped it into the pages of Severus' potions journal but had never told him. We both look at the magnolia for a moment before he carefully slips it back into his pocket.

"Regina, I never meant for…"

"Severus." Says a voice from behind us, sounding very stern.

We both turn around and at the top of the staircase is none other than one of the men I hate most in this world, Lucius Malfoy. Severus quickly grabs onto my hand, and pulls me to step behind him.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?"

"There is some business that we need to attend to…" He pauses, raises an eyebrow, looking from Severus to me, and then looking back to Severus, "but it seems that you have already preoccupied yourself with something a little more… pleasurable." I feel Severus' hand beginning to tighten around mine.

"I will speak with you later about whatever it is that you believe needs our attention. But, at the moment, I am in the middle of important business already." I stand still behind Severus, my head down, and listen to their quarrel.

"Well, it is clear you have not finished your business here," Malfoy says with a smirk. "Otherwise, that pretty little vixen would be on the floor right now." With that comment, Snape quickly reaches into his cloak pocket and brings forth his wand.

"Lucius, you are not welcome here. Leave." Severus says between gritted teeth. The tears begin to swell up in my eyes.

"It's a true shame, Severus. You know it's all she's good for," he pauses for a moment, "And I'm sure the Dark Lord would be ecstatic to hear that she has returned to our dear school." Lucius then turns and makes his exit down the stairs.

Severus slowly lowers his wand and then stashes it back into his cloak pocket. I stand absolutely still behind him, wrapping myself into my cloak and letting the tears fall from my eyes. He hears me crying, quickly turns back around to me, and wraps me into his oversized cloak.

"I am so sorry." Severus kisses the top of my head and continues to hold me.

After about five minutes, my eyes have dried. I wrap my arms around Severus and nuzzle my head into his chest. This spot makes me feel so safe. Suddenly, I feel a shift in Severus' position.

"Look…" he says quietly. He moves the part of his cloak that is covering my eyes from viewing what is around us, while still holding onto me.

I open my eyes to witness the beauty in front of us; a meteor shower is showing in the night sky. It looks like tiny little lights falling to the ground in the far distance.

"Regina…"

"Yes?" I answer with my head still on his chest. He raises his hand up and places it underneath my chin, lifting my head to make me look up at him. Severus looks into my eyes, silent.

"We should get back to our rooms before anyone notices that both of us are gone." He says. I close my eyes for a moment.

"You're right." I respond. All thanks to stupid Lucius, Severus will probably never tell me what he was actually going to say. Way to ruin a moment, Malfoy. Severus was actually about to open up to someone and you ruined it. Jerk.

* * *

><p>We walk down the stairs and through the corridors together in complete silence. The halls are very dark, barely lit by the torches on the walls. Half the time Severus was a step or two ahead of me though, being so much taller and bigger than me. As we make our way through the halls, all I can think about is what he was going to tell me before Lucius came in. What wasn't what he actually wanted? Did he actually never want us to have whatever relationship we had? Or did he possibly never actually want me to leave?<p>

We arrive in front of the door to my quarters and both stand there looking towards the ground.

"This was lovely, Severus. Thank you." I say and finally look up at him. When I look up, I realize that he is looking at me as well. We both look at each other for a moment before he brings his hands up to the sides of my face, his face slowly coming closer to mine. I close my eyes, waiting for what is about to happen. Do I want it to happen? Should it be happening? I wait for a couple of seconds, but nothing has happened. I open my eyes. Severus' face is right in front of mine and he's staring at me. A look of confusion spreads across my face. Before I know it, his lips are on mine, for however short a time.

Severus slowly pulls himself away and looks at me, expressionless.

"What was that for?" I ask him. He stands there silent, looking down to his feet, and then back up at me.

"I love you, Regina…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. It has been a VERY hectic and crazy month for me. I know this chapter is a bit short BUT I do have the next couple chapters ready, so I will be more on top of it now.

Thank you for all the followers! I always get so excited when I see those emails on my phone :)

Any reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What?" I ask him. He didn't just say that, did he? Those aren't words that come out of Severus Snape's mouth. He doesn't say something like that to someone. I must have heard him wrong. I did hear him wrong, didn't I?

"Regina, please…" he grabs my hands, "This is something that I… I finally realized after you left. It took me until you left to realize that I made a huge mistake. I just knew that I couldn't put you in harm's way." He pauses for a moment. "But when I saw you get onto that train to go home…" he's silent.

"Wait, you… you were there?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"I wanted to make sure you got on your way safely." He says quietly.

In a way, I'm relieved and ecstatic all at the same time. Severus loves me? I've loved him for over 5 years, never able to give up on him. But, then again, he's loved me for 5 years as well? And he realized it once he saw me leaving? And he never came after me?

"This is a lot to take in right now, Severus."

"I know. And I know a lot has changed for you over the years… so I understand…" he lets go of my hands and they fall to my sides. I'm confused by his remark.

"Understand what?" I ask.

"You had said you loved me once, but I am sure that feeling has faded. Especially after what I had caused you."

"My love has-" suddenly we both hear a loud thud down the hall.

"Lumos." Severus states as he pulls out his wand. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, out from the shadows of the halls, Robert appears, wand at the ready.

"Get away from her, Snape." Robert says with a very timid voice, but his words also sounding slurred. Severus keeps his wand up. "You don't… don't…" he slightly stumbles, "…don't want to mess with my family." Severus slowly lowers his wand.

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it. Especially in your current state." I laugh a little. I find it funny whenever Severus tries to be a smart ass.

"Gina, over here! Now!" Robert points to the ground next to him. "Please." He tries to whisper, but says very loudly.

"Robert, you're drunk…" I say to him as I start walking over to him. "You need to go home." I hold onto his arms. "How about I take you back home?"

"You think I need your help, wench?!" He yells in my face while wiggling himself from my hands. "You expect me to ever want your help when you can't even help yourself?!" I look over at Severus, his face expressionless. "You're still in love with this ugly git who doesn't even care about you! You remember what he did to you! You remember what he allowed to happen! If I could have," he glares over at Severus, "I would have killed both he and Malfoy's arses! They don't deserve to live! They don't-" Severus raises his wand back up and I step in between the two of them.

"This has got to stop! What is the matter with you two?!" I yell at them. Severus looks at me with a raised brow. "Yeah, I know, it's not as much your fault." I quickly pat him on the chest from where I stand between them. "Robert," I turn toward him, "you have to get the FUCK over this. This is my life. Severus and I have exchanged words and have worked out what we can right now. You need to leave it alone. I can handle my situations myself." Robert moves his gaze towards the ground.

"I wish you knew…" Robert whispers. I look up at Severus, his expression almost looks slightly worried, before looking back at Robert.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, his head still pointed towards the floor.

"Ask Snape. I'm sure you two haven't talked about everything…" Then without another second, he was gone. I'm silent for a moment and still looking to the spot where Robert just stood before looking over at Severus. We both stand there silent for a moment, neither of us looking each other in the eye.

"Obviously, you know what he was talking about." I finally say.

"It is nothing of concern right now. You know everything you need to know already. If the time comes that you need to know, then I will tell you."

"So, you're just going to keep this from me?"

"It is something that does not matter at the moment, Regina. Do not worry about it." He says, starting to raise his voice and getting a bit tense.

"If it doesn't matter, then why can't I know? It must not be too important of a secret if it doesn't matter! And it obviously has to do with me for Robert to have brought it up!" I say, starting to raise my voice.

Severus grabs me by the wrist and starts hastily making his way down the corridor, making our way down the stairs, into the dungeons, and to the entrance of his chambers. He mutters a word under his breath, pulls me inside his room, and wards the door closed. He lets go of me, makes his way over to a cabinet and begins fumbling through different flasks before pulling out a bright blue one. Severus comes back over to me and puts the flask in my hand. I look at him questioningly.

"What is this?" I ask.

"What does it look like?" He responds, sort of tense. He takes a breath to calm himself. "It's a memory." I look at him confused. Severus is sharing one of his memories with me? Is this 'Snape Opens Up About Everything All in One Night' Day?

"Why are you sharing one of your memories with me?" I ask him.

"I never said it was mine." He responds and looks down towards the floor. "Your dreams. You remember you have them but, when you wake up, you don't remember what they were about." I stare at him silently. "This is what they are about."

"So," finally putting this together, "this is my memory."

"Yes."

I stand there for a moment, looking at the glowing flask in my hands. Studying it. What could it be of? I don't remember anything so horrible as to cause dreams that I can't remember. The most tragic things that I can remember are my parent's deaths. Why can't I remember something so…

"I was obliviated of this memory, wasn't I?" I ask him without looking up from the flask in my hand.

"Y…Yes." He says and I shove the flask back into his hand.

"I don't want to know." I turn around and grab the door handle, but Severus puts himself between the door and I before I have to time run.

"Regina, you wanted to know so badly and now you don't?" He questions me. We look each other in the eyes.

"Was it you?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Did you do it?" I get closer to him.

"Did I do what?!" He asks, getting agitated.

"Were you the one who took it and then obilivated me?!" I can feel the tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Regina, listen, it wasn't my decision to…"

"So, you did!" I interrupt him.

"That's not what I said! Listen!"

"When did you do it?! What happened?!"

"If you really want to know, take it over to the pensieve." He says, almost looking worried.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I'm so slow! I promise to be better! The past couple months have been kinda crazy for me, so please be patient with me.

I truly do appreciate all your follows and reviews! They mean a lot to me!

(I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. Though having a certain SS would be nice ;) )

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I look over to the clock on the shelf, _1:16am_, before glancing back at the flask in my hand.

"Do I want to?" I ask him.

"I can't answer that for you, Regina. You have to make this decision on your own."

For a moment, I study the flask while thinking back on past events. I remember absolutely nothing. Nothing that could have caused my night terrors. I don't remember ever being in such a horrible situation as to have them obliviated from my mind. And Severus was there when it happened. And possibly even Robert since he was the one who mentioned it. Maybe it was for my own good that they obliviated me? Maybe they did it to save me? But there's that part of me that is curious. What happened?

I take Severus' hand and place the glowing flask into it, closing his fingers around it.

"I trust you. You said it wasn't important at the moment and I trust your judgment." I hold onto his hand with the flask in it. "Just promise me that when the time does come, you'll be there to show me. To help me."

"I promise" he says.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up in my bed, recalling the events of last night.<p>

_9:04am,_ the clock reads. I bury my face into my pillow, but know I need to get up.

I quickly get out of bed and get ready, using a little magic, of course. Running over to my armoire, I choose to throw on a long sleeved, knee-length emerald green dress with a pair of signature black heels and my robes. I briefly check my reflection in the mirror before heading out to breakfast.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes into breakfast, I notice that Severus has still not taken his usual place at the staff table. My eyes casually scan the room to see if there is anyone else possibly missing, but find that no one else is missing other than a certain Harry Potter. It isn't until moments later that I realize, as I'm scanning the room, a few groups of students are looking over at me from their seats.<p>

"Are you alright, dear?" Minerva asks, trying to discreetly lean over towards me.

"Just fine." I put on a smile while still facing forward, looking through the room.

"You seem a bit… preoccupied. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Everything is fine. Something just seems off this morning, that's all." I say, finally looking over to her and giving her a small smile. She looks almost confused. I push my plate away and rise from my seat. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Professor."

* * *

><p>Turning out of the Great Hall and into the hallway, there's not a student or staff member in sight. I begin walking down the hallway, deciding what I should do. Do I find out where Harry is? Do I find out where Severus is? Why do I care so much about where either of them are?<p>

As I begin to descend down the first staircase, I can hear footsteps up ahead. Not just normal footsteps, but they sound as if they're walking quickly. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, I turn to my left and run right into Harry, who is coming out of a hallway from the side. He drops a bag, which appears the have a book and newspapers in it.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing down here?" I ask him.

"Uh, I was just in the library, Professor" he says while picking up his bag. I bend down to pick up one of the newspapers that fell from his bag, but he quickly snatches it up before I have the chance to.

"That would explain why you were absent at breakfast. Did you find what you needed?"

"Not everything…" he says while shoving the paper back into his bag.

"Well, could I be of some assistance?" I ask, his gaze suddenly moving to the floor.

"I actually was coming to see you next, Professor."

"Oh! Then what is it you wish to know?" Harry is silent for a moment.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" he asks.

* * *

><p>Upon entering my classroom, I make sure the doors are warded as to not be disturbed. Harry has never come to me so serious about a subject, so I can only imagine what it must be about. He walks over to one of the tables in front of my desk and drops his bag onto it. I open one of the curtains before making my way over to the front of my desk and sitting on it.<p>

"So, what do you have for me?" I ask him. He begins to pull out the book in his bag and opens it to one of the many marked pages.

"Who is Amelia Dorphus Riddle Gale?" he asks while handing me the book.

I look at the page in silence. The two pages in front of me hold a biography and picture of her. I flip through the next few pages to see the biography go on for a total of 7 pages, before slamming the book shut and handing it back to Harry.

"She is… was…" I pause, looking down to my hands in my lap, "my mother."

"So that means that you're…"

"No!" I cut him off and take a deep breath, "yes, in a way." I pause for a brief moment. "My mother was his cousin. Their fathers were brothers." I look away from my hands and up at Harry. "I'm guessing this is the point where we're beginning to be use to each other." A small, almost nonexistent, smile comes to his face. "What other questions do you have?" I ask. He opens the book and flips to the end of her biography.

"How did she die?" he asks. I give him a confused look. He flips the book to me and point to the last page. "Her biography was never finished. It ends with her joining the Death Eaters."

I grab the book out of his hands and begin to read it furiously. The book is filled with nothing but pure lies about my mother. I look back up at Harry.

"This book is all wrong! Yes, my mother was raised as to use dark magic, but she never joined the Death Eaters!" I continue to read. "My mother never killed anyone! This book is full of lies!" I shut the book and look at the cover. "Who the bloody hell wrote this absurd piece of trash!" Before I could read the name, Harry grabbed the book from my hands.

"There's more I need to know…" he says. I take a deep breath and he hands me a Daily Prophet, dated back two years ago. The front page had a picture of her brother and the title '_Gale Heir Arrested in Belief to be Death_ Eater'. Harry then handed her another Daily Prophet, dated two weeks later and with a title '_Gale Heir Found Innocent and Framed_'. I scan the papers quickly and then lay them on the table in front of me. "So, is it true?" he asks me. I look back over at him.

"Yes, it's true." I get up from my desk and walk over to the other side. I unlock one of the desk drawers and pull out a few pictures of my family, then hand them to Harry, before going back and sitting on the front of my desk again. "My brother is a Death Eater. My father started as an auror down in Romania for fourteen years, then in France for 3 years, and then moved us to England for Robert and I to have easier access to Hogwarts when Robert became of age. My mother never worked. Yes, she was raised under dark magic but she never used it because she never wanted to. And she never became a bloody Death Eater." I pick up one of the newspapers again and began to scan it. "My father became a lead auror for the Ministry of Magic when I was 9 years old and Robert was thirteen. He paid many people to get my brother's name cleared of being a Death Eater, even though he knew it was true."

"Why did he join?" Harry asked.

"That's a whole other story." I watch him flipping through the pictures. "Tom Riddle learned of my mother's whereabouts after seeing a story about my father in the Daily Prophet. One night during the summer before my final year, four Death Eaters invaded our flat in London and kidnapped my family, bringing us to Malfoy Manor and to Tom. He told my mother that she must join the Death Eaters, because with the power the two of them both held, they could destroy anyone who got in their way." I look back down at my hands. "But my mother refused. He threatened to kill her, and she still refused." I pause for a moment as I feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes. "Then he threatened to kill Robert and I if she didn't. My mother begged for him not to, but Tom wouldn't take no for an answer. Then, out of nowhere, Robert stepped forward and offered to take my mother's place. And said since he had Riddle blood and was also the Gale heir, he could be of more assistance and add more power to Tom's rule in the long run. Tom accepted, had my parents, Robert and myself beaten, and then sent us on our way home." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Robert has now been a Death Eater for almost 6 years."

"Why didn't you join them? You seem close to their side."

"Mr. Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for asking such an ill-mannered and needless question that is absolutely none of your concern whatsoever." Came from a velvet voice from the doorway.

"Sev… Professor Snape." I stand from my desk. "How did you… What did you…"

"Professor Gale, it is not yourself who should be defending themselves." He says, walking, mostly billowing, from the doorway over to Harry and I. I look over at Harry and he looks scared out of his wits. "How dare you ask Ms. Gale such an inappropriate question!" He scolds Harry.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just asking about…"

"I do not care what you were asking her about. None of the information you are asking is any of your business." Severus grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt, lifting him inches off the ground.

"Severus, let him go!" I yell at him.

"Do not let me catch you again, Potter." Snape says sternly and quietly.

"Yes, Sir." Severus lets go of Harry and the boy nearly falls to the ground. He hurries, grabs all the papers and his bag, and quickly walks out of the room. Severus turns to me.

"What were you thinking?" He asks me.

"You know I have to help the boy! I didn't tell him EVERYTHING! Calm down." I pick my family pictures up off the table and put them back into my desk drawer. "How long were you standing there anyway?"

"When he asked how your mother died."

"So, basically, you were standing there eavesdropping the whole time?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Pretty much." He says, even giving a faint smile.

"Where were you this morning?" I ask, as I'm turning around to face where he is, but as I do, he is right behind me and I bump into his chest. "Oh! Sorry." He wraps his arm around my waist and I look up into his eyes. I still can't read what he's possibly thinking or feeling, I never can. Suddenly, I hear the door lock. I look over and there's no one there. "What are you doing?" I ask without looking at him.

"Did you see the papers this morning?"

"No, why?"

Severus suddenly pulls a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his cloak and hands it to me. I look at the headlining title; _Robert Gale Arrested for Murder of Gale Family_. I feel my body freeze but get hot all at the same time. The picture next to the article is of the aurors cornering him in what looks like a Hogsmeade alleyway. Tears begin to sting my eyes.

"You know he didn't do it, Severus. We all know." I look up at him. "Everyone knows that Tom did it!"

"But there is not proof. All traces he left led them back to Robert." He wraps his arms around me. "The only people who know for sure are Death Eaters, and they for bloody sure aren't going to tell anyone." He looks down at me for a moment before wiping tears from my eyes.

"Well, there's another newspaper to add to the collection." I say with a scoff.

We're both quiet for the next few minutes as I stand there in Severus' arms. At one point, he lowers his chin onto the top of my head while my face is in his chest. I hadn't even noticed that I had wrapped my arms around him, as well.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask," he says, finally breaking the silence, "but would you possibly accompany me to the ball at Malfoy Manor tomorrow evening?" I look up at him. "I know you don't like Lucius, but…"

"Are you asking me on a date, Severus?" I interrupt, giving a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I truly appreciate them all.

Here's my next chapter. A bit less eventful, but it's a nice and easy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**I own nothing but my OCs. Thoughhhh having a SS would be nice. Heheheee**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I wake up with a jolt and jerk my sheets up to my chest. Feeling myself beginning to break a sweat, frightened by something beyond belief, but what am I scared of? I can't remember a single detail about my dream.

I look over at my clock on the bedside table. _5:13 am_. Too early for breakfast, but there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep.

I push my sheets off of me and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As I'm standing there, letting the hot water wash over me, I have the odd sense that I'm forgetting something, that I should be doing something else. It's only a little after 5 am, what else would I be doing right now besides sleeping? Stepping out of the shower, I grab one of the towels off the rack, wrap it around me, and walk over to the mirror. I take my mother's antique brush off the counter and start brushing through my hair. After a moment, the realization hits me! Severus asked me to the ball tonight! And I have nothing to wear! Sure, I've owned my fair share of fancy, pure-blood approved gowns, but I haven't worn one in years. I hastily grab my wand and dry my hair.

After changing into a pair of jeans, a black sweater, and flats, I grab my traveling robes and head out the door.

* * *

><p>It's almost 7am by the time I reach Madame Eve's Gown Boutique in London. Madame Eve had been my neighbor growing up in London, always telling my mother to stop by and pick a dress out for me. She had made my dress for my Hogwarts graduation. It was a bit more formal than it needed to be, but what else would be expected?<p>

As I reach the door, I see a single light on towards the back of the store. The sign on the door reads that the boutique opens at 8am, so I stand there a moment contemplating on what to do for the hour. I look up and down the street. There's a shoe store just around the corner, but Madame Eve has shoes in her boutique. But it would also kill some time to go look. But I don't know what my dress will look like, so I can't pick out shoes yet. There's also a hairdresser right down the street, but I have magic for that and it's too early.

Suddenly, I hear knocking behind me. I turn around and Madame Eve is on the other side of the door, unlocking it.

"Ms. Gale!" she says ecstatically, gripping me in a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you!" She suddenly and quickly pulls me to arm's length, looks at me and smiles. "You have grown into such a beautiful young lady." Then she hugs me again, but with less enthusiasm. "I'm so sorry about your parents. They were wonderful people." I feel myself hug her back.

"Thank you, Madame Eve." She pulls away from me and lightly hits me on the arm.

"Call me Addy, dear." She grabs my hand and leads me into her boutique.

It's just as I remember it being. Quite a large store, very open. Dresses lining all four walls, all grouped by their colors and styles. My favorites have always been the pastel pinks and blues, even though I never wear pastels. A large crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling in the center of the boutique, lighting up the whole room. Over in both corners were changing rooms and full length mirrors. And Madame Eve is just as I remember her; a petite, kind of plump, woman with short auburn hair, but now it had grey throughout. She has always had a very enormous personality.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Gale?" she asks.

"Regina, please." I look around the shop before looking to her. "I know it's kind of short notice, but I've been invited to a ball tonight and am in desperate need of something. I don't have much money, but will be fine with whatever."

"Now, now. None of that, dear!" She puts her hands on her hips. "You can have your choice of whatever you'd like!"

"Oh, Addy, that's very sweet but I –"

"Nonsense! We will find exactly what you want and you can have it for no charge." She starts walking towards one of the walls full of dresses. "I'm not going to let the prettiest girl I know go in a dress she doesn't love." I smile and walk over to the wall with her. "Now, I know you've always been a fan of the pastels, but never wear them. Do you want to try them?"

"I don't know that pastels would be an ideal color choice for this event…" I start looking through some of the plum colored dresses.

"And why would that be?" Addy asks.

"Well, um…" I pull one dress out, look at it, and then put it back on the rack. "The ball is kind of at Malfoy Manor." I turn my gaze to Addy and she's just standing there, looking at me like she sees a ghost. Do I dare continue? "And, um, my… date… is, um…" I start going through the deep purple dresses. "Professor Severus Snape." I pull out a dress, scan it quickly, and turn towards Madame Eve. "This one looks nice!" Madame Eve is still looking at me like I'm a figment of her imagination.

"What?" She asks. I turn around and put the dress back. "You're going to the Malfoy home? After everything they've done. And with Severus Snape? Notorious for having a Death Eater reputation." I look down at my hands. "And Snape is at least, what, twenty years your senior?"

"It's something I have to do. Something I want to do." I walk over to the group of black gowns and think for a moment. "These would work perfectly."

"Regina, don't pick something just to fit in with them…"

"I'm not." I pull out one of the dresses. "I actually enjoy wearing black. And I know it's a color Severus wears very well. And I know if would fit for the occasion." I put the dress back and spot another, pulling it out. "I like this one."

"Then we'll try it."

The dress is very simple, yet elegant. The skirt is floor-length with a small train, going up to right under my bust, all made of shining silk. There's a small area where the skirt bunches on the left side of my hip. The top is my favorite part, all black lace. The sleeves are off the shoulder and reaching to just below my elbows. There is even a small V-shape to the neckline. No rhinestones, jewels, or feathers. No ruffles, no poof. Simple, fitted and still sophisticated. Just the way I like it.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Madame Eve says from behind me. "Your parents would be so proud of you." I turn around to face her and notice that she's crying. I take a few steps over to her and hug her.

"I think this one is perfect." I tell her.

"I couldn't agree more." She says as she pulls away and brings out a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now, all you need are a pair of shoes." She walks over to another wall filled with different shoes. I scan through them and pick out a pair of simple black pumps.

After choosing my selections and Madame Eve quickly fitting them, with magic of course, I left the boutique and went on my way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>By the time I returned to my living quarters, it was almost noon. I walk back to my bedroom and put the garment bag containing my dress in my armoire, along with the shoes.<p>

I look over at the clock on my bedside table, _11:58am_. Too early to start getting ready. Maybe I should look over lesson plans for Monday. Or maybe I could catch up on reading my book. Or I could go find Severus, but I'll see him tonight. Surely, he doesn't want to see me all day.

I walk back out to my sitting quarters and gasp, quickly grabbing my wand from inside my robes, until I realize who it is.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" I ask, Severus just sitting on my sofa, legs crossed and one arm resting on the arm of the sofa.

"You weren't at breakfast this morning." He says, tapping his fingers on the sofa.

"I had some business to attend to in London." I say, walking over to the sofa and sitting next to him.

"And what would that be?" he asks, turning to face me.

"It's my business, not yours." I laugh a little. His face almost looks a little worried, but I'm not certain. I take his hand in mine. "Nothing to be worried about, I promise you." I squeeze his hand a bit. "Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No. I also wanted to let you know to be ready by 6 o'clock."

"I can do that." He gets up from the sofa and I follow him over to the door.

"Until tonight, Ms. Gale."

"Good afternoon, Severus." He bows his head and walks off into the hall.

* * *

><p>Putting on the last of my makeup, I glance over at the clock. <em>5:52pm<em>. Just in time!

I get up from my vanity bench and run over to my armoire, taking out my dress and shoes. I quickly slip into both and walk over to the mirror. Not to blow my own horn or anything, but I look pretty fantastic. I decided to curl my hair and leave it half up and half down, with a tiny gem barrette to secure it in the back. For my makeup, I did a neutral smoky-eye with a red lip. Red lips and a black satin and lace gown, classical.

As I'm looking over myself again in the mirror, I hear a knocking at my door. I take a deep breath.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Severus walks in, in what looks like his usual black attire but with nicer dress robes. He closes the door behind him and stares at me. After a quiet moment, I begin to get nervous, walk over to the coat hanger next to the door, and grab my shawl. But Severus takes the shawl from my hands and puts it around me, leaving his arms around me.

"You look beautiful, Regina." He says next to my ear. I turn my head and look into his dark shadowy eyes. Again, I can never tell what he's thinking or feeling.

"Thank you." I whisper. He removes his arms from around me and opens the door, motioning for me to go through.

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck am I doing here? <em>– The first thought to come to my mind as Severus and I walk through the front door of Malfoy Manor. This place just reeks of cocky purebloods.

As Severus and I are walking down the entrance hall towards the ballroom, I feel dozens of eyes looking over at me, but I keep my face forward. Inside the ballroom, there are couples scattered throughout the room, all gossiping in their little groups. All the women with their heavy makeup and their glitzy gowns, ties around their gentleman's little finger. All thinking they're better than everyone else. Can you tell that I don't like them? And, of course, we all know what group most of their husbands belong to.

Suddenly, we stop walking and I feel Severus' hand move down to the small of my back. I look over and see Lucius walking towards us. Quickly, I turn my head the other way.

"Severus…" he says and they shake hands. "…Regina, dear." He says with almost some venom in his voice, taking my hand and kissing it. "How… lovely… to see you here tonight."


End file.
